¡James Potter! Soy Lily, y te he escrito una carta
by Trilce
Summary: ONE-SHOT Una carta de Lily para James, de Setiembre de 1977. ¿Qué tiene que decirle? A simple vista parece una cartal normal...pero ¿tal vez haya alguna pista sobre sus sentimientos?


_**N. A: Lily y James de seguro tuvieron momentos para compartir sus ideologías sobre el mundo mágico y Voldemort, me basé en un hecho real para escribir esta carta donde ustedes podrán juzgar y hacer sus teorías como deseen...(¿por allí habrá alguna primera pista de ...romance?) ¡Les invito a leer!**_

_**Trilce**_

* * *

**Viernes 16 de Setiembre , 1977**

Mi estimado amigo, compatriota y futuro Presidente (con mayúsculas) de _Consciencia Mágica Social: _James August Potter. Hace tiempo que no hago algo como esto (solo entre mis amigas), así que lamento si termina muy largo, ¡pero creo que esta vez lo vale!

Me saltaré las rencillas de nuestros siete años de paso por Hogwarts, para decirte que "la primera vez" que te oí hablar en esa reunión de _Conciencia Mágica Social_ me quedé impresionada con la manera en que conocías tanto acerca del Ministerio de Magia y la ideología de Ya-sabes-quién.

De hecho, yo estaba medio desinformada, con las justas sabía de la existencia de un colectivo estudiantil que tuviera ideas tan coherentes y razonables respecto a la crisis en el mundo mágico. Me avergonzó un poco mi nivel de ignorancia, lo acepto, y el hecho que no nos lleváramos bien… pero también me intrigó conocer tus opiniones sobre toda la problemática, de "cómo la veías" (sí, esa preguntita infaltable en cada campaña) y de qué se puede hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Recuerdo que la primera vez en las vacaciones de agosto, durante la Quinta Jornada, en esa rueda de preguntas…te hice pasar un momento embarazoso con una pregunta de doble filo (y algo salida del tema) sobre si te decidías entre ser jugador profesional quidditch o tu carrera de auror… pero lo supiste sobrellevar sin rencores de por medio. No sabía que responderías "el deber está con nuestra gente" Já, chico arrogante...Una _clásica_ de Potter. Pero lo dijiste con sinceridad. Y aunque fue divertido y siempre que nos encontrábamos luego de ese suceso me lo hacías recodar, no fue hasta este mes de Setiembre en Hogwarts que he podido conocerte realmente.

Fuera de "palabrerías jodidas" (como diría Sirius Black) y de los errores que tienes como cualquier mortal, con facilidad eres uno de los tipos más coherentes que he conocido. No suelo decir estas cosas porque a la gente se le suele subir el ego fácilmente (ejem, ¡a ti sobre todo!), pero en serio, admiro tu forma de trabajar, de siempre considerar las opiniones contrarias y sobretodo tu perseverancia a la hora de hacer todo lo que te propones.

Sé que a veces es difícil actuar siguiendo tus principios, pero tú tratas de tomar en cuenta a todos los involucrados en la medida de lo posible, incluso en los momentos más difíciles y cortos de tiempo; y quizá eso esté directamente relacionado con que nunca tomas decisiones apresuradas y que siempre estudias y analizas bien todo antes de asumir una posición. Son por estas razones y muchas más que te admiro como persona y como ser racional intelectual (porque también hay que destacar tu lado académico, eh Premio Anual).

Y bueno, aunque te guste darte tus lujos en restaurantes tipo _Hendels & Bakers_ y lugares de gente rica, eso no quiere decir para nada que seas un chico elitista y si alguien pensara de ese modo, antes te habría dado guerra, pero ahora estaría dispuesta a exponerme a un debate con todo un cuadernillo de contraargumentos que cagarían a cualquiera en una sola; y si aún así no llegara a convencer a esa persona… ¡qué putas!, yo misma le ofrecería pelea en el parque detrás de las Tres Escobas. (ES BROMA ¡nunca haría eso!)

Pero bueno, es luego de esta campaña y victoria que me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de cosas (por no decir todas) pasan por algo. Mira que si hubiese seguido mi plan inicial de postular al consejo yo sola, todo habría sido diferente, no hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos e intercambiar propuestas con el grupo que formamos, además de compartir anécdotas, risas, y bebidas.

Y con todos ustedes, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, Dorcas, Marlene y Walter, es que he aprendido tanto a raíz de esta campaña que solo me queda demostrarles mi felicidad en estos momentos y lo bien que me he sentido al trabajar con esta "familia" de la agrupación estudiantil _Consciencia Mágica Social. _ No creo haber tenido alguna vez un grupo tan excelente en el que prácticamente todos hayan hecho las cosas por convicción propia y porque en verdad tienen las ganas y los huevos (u ovarios) para hacerlo, a diferencia de lo que muchos puedan pensar, basándose en prejuicios MUY errados, producto de la desinformación y propaganda estúpidos (aunque a veces graciosa) sobre la _CMS_ y sus simpatizantes.

Pero bueno, ahora, en vista de que me estoy yendo en palabrerías con esta forma de "agradecimiento" creo que falta lo más importante: agradecerte infinitamente por haberme puesto la fe y hacerme ver que tengo una amigo tan bravo y tan Gryffindoresco en el que puedo confiar (sí, suena cliché pero te lo digo de en serio).

Así que espero que te vaya muy bien en ese Congreso Estudiantil en Estados Unidos. Dumbledore dice que será solo una semana, pero se te echará en falta. Ya para terminar esta aburrida carta, prometo no decepcionarte en el tiempo que aún nos queda por trabajar juntos.

¡Nos vemos muy pronto! Abrazos afectuosos,

**_Lily Evans_**

**_P. D.: _**Perdona mi caligrafía y si he sonado muy... confieso que me he tomado algunas copas de ron con grosella...estamos todavía festejando. Descuida, que ya les daré a todos sus respectivas mini-tartas de melaza como quedamos. Esta vez SÍ seguí la receta. Un abrazo. Y regresa pronto...tenemos mucho que hablar. Pensándolo bien, ¿qué dices si nos tomamos un trago en las Tres Escobas? Noo, ¡es broma! Bueno, depende...no sé si me entiendas.

Ojalá que sí.

* * *

_**N. A. :¿Les gustó? ¡Espero sus REVIEWS! Si hay reviews...**_**probablemente**_** publique la respuesta de James. No se olviden por favor de comentar o ponerlo en favoritos, solo les toma unos segundos y demuestra que lo han visto y/o gustado. De antemano GRACIAS. Y muchos saluditos. Ya sé que son tímidos para poner review :'(... ya no importa :'( De todos modos, ¡Un beso a todos ustedes, lectores!**_

_**Trilce**_


End file.
